


Lattes and Little Talks

by TinkerMel



Category: Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, First Meetings, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25765621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinkerMel/pseuds/TinkerMel
Summary: They say Paris is the city of love.Who knew that it was true.(This is an old fic of mine that I never posted on here)
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Reader, Diana (Wonder Woman)/You
Kudos: 22





	Lattes and Little Talks

**Author's Note:**

> I have decided to post some of my old fics on here. To give me the boost to actually try writing again.

You were enjoying the mid-afternoon sun as you sat outside a small French café.   
You enjoyed your business trips to Paris. You were an art gallery director from London. You were there for a meeting with one of the French benefactors. The meeting was tomorrow but you arrived a few days early to see the sights and maybe do some sketches for your novel ideas. You were first and foremost a writer but you did some decent drawings on the side. Not that any of your work would ever be featured in your gallery. 

You sat by the edge on the café with a latte and your notebook covering the table.  
You were doing an exercise where you chose a person and write them a back story to fit there looks. It was going well until you saw her. 

An elegant woman with long curled black hair. She was wearing a deep burgundy jumper with slim fitting black trousers and black ankle boots. Her makeup was simple. She went with a nude lipstick and an autumnal smoky eye shadow look. It really brought out her dark brown eyes that were scanning over a folder.   
That was it. You had to write about her. So, you did. Every now and again you would look up at her. She was so focused on her folder that this was perfect for your writing. Surely, she wouldn’t notice you.  
The next time you looked up, she was looking right at you.  
Shit.

What was even worse she was coming over to you. Even her walk was elegant.

“Excusez-moi Mademoiselle, mais puis-je demander pourquoivous écrivez à propos de moi?”

“Vous pouvez parler en anglais? Je ne parle pas François” Thank god you knew a little French. You would think you would have known more with all the trips to Paris you went on.

“Of course I can. What I was wondering is why are you writing about me?” She pointed to your notebook. “Am I not the elegant woman solely focused on her work?”

“Yes I mean it was simply an exercise I like to do when I am around lots of people. I meant no harm in it.”

The woman walked away, she gathered up her folder and slipped it in her bag walked back over to you with her drink in hand.  
“May I?” She pointed to the chair in front of you. 

“Yes, by all means.” You gestured frantically for her to take the seat.

“So, this exercise you do where did you learn it?”

This had never happened to you before. I mean sometimes people would catch you looking but you could normally pull it off about looking behind them but this woman was on to you straight away.

“Well it is something I learnt in an online creative writing course. I fell in love with the idea and I love using it. It really helps me when it comes to working on the characters in my novel.”

“You’re writing a novel?” The woman’s eyes lit up. “Is that why you are in Paris?”

“Well no. I am actually on a business trip. My meeting is tomorrow. You see I’m a director at an art gallery in London.”

“Oh that is wonderful. I’m the director of restorations in the Louvre.”

“Really? Wow. That must keep you on your toes.”

“Oh it does but it is enjoyable. Anyway you are veering off the point. You are in Paris for a meeting, but you long to be a writer is that right?”

“Got it in one. It’s not that I don’t enjoy my job but I want to do something more.”

“You want to share something with the world that you created.”

“Pretty much. Now don’t get me wrong I love art. I even do mini sketches to help me with my writing. Nothing that would get shown in the likes of the Louvre or the gallery back home.”

“May I see some?”

“Urm, they aren’t very good. Please be nice.” You said as you handed the woman your notebook.

She flicked through the pages and stopped on the ones that you assume held her. She smiles.

“These are very good . . . I just realised I don’t know your name. I’m Diana Prince.” She held her hand out for you.  
You took and shook it firmly. (Your boss said good things come from a firm handshake.)

“I’m (y/n) (l/n).”

Diana smiled then went back to looking at your artwork.

“These are wonderful. I am known to dabble in art myself. Would it be rude if I asked if I could draw you?”

“No not all. By all means please do. I mean you can if you want to. Not that you have to . . . I”

“(y/n) relax my dear. I want too. If you could turn slightly to the left and pick up you cup with both hands. Now look down at it with a soft smile. That is perfect now hold it there.”

Diana began to sketch you. You watched the steam rise from your cup. It took all of ten minutes in total. Diana closed the book and stood up.

“Oh you’re leaving?”

“I’m afraid so. I needed back at work. It was lovely meeting you. I hope your meeting goes well.”

With that she walked away. You watched her leave with a fond smile on your face. Then you remembered what Diana was doing. The drawing. You picked your notebook up and opened it where the pencil was held.   
Wow. There it was a stunning simple pencil drawing of you. Diana was very talented. Then you saw it. Underneath there was a little note.

'Here is my number.  
Maybe we could get together next time you’re in Paris and talk about your book?   
Diana x.

You smiled to yourself. Suddenly your business trips to Paris got more interesting.


End file.
